Lone Palm
by Bismuth.Sagitta
Summary: A music video of Jimmy Buffett's "Lone Palm" that goes into Allandra and Hadji's future...


From: "Alexandra Charpentier"   
  
MV "Lone Palm"  
  
Author's Note: Here's the first in a series of MVs of Jimmy Buffett songs!   
None of the MVs are related, this one comes from the Allandra series and   
goes into the ORIGINAL Rachel Quest: The Real Adventures series (Not to be   
confused with the 2K crossover). The next is not connected to any series,   
and is about Jessie 10 years in TRA's future, married to Jonny and important   
in Quest Enterprises, and is called "Six String Music."  
  
Historian's Note: The beginning scenes take place a few episodes after "The   
Robot Spies." The other times are mentioned in the music video.  
  
ANYWAYZ...  
  
Title: "Lone Palm"  
Catergory: Hadji/Allandra HR, sorta Jonny/Jessie HR (mentioned once), Music   
Video, Paranormal  
First Sent: Sept. 25, 1999  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Don't own JQ. Wish I did, but I don't. Not making any money.   
Same goes for the song- "Lone Palm" belongs to Jimmy Buffett, not me, and   
ain't makin' money OK??? Oh yeah, don't own Wal-Mart either.  
By: Alexandra/Heather   
  
  
"LONE PALM"  
  
((Begins when Allandra and Hadji were teenagers at the Quest Compound in   
Palm Key, Florida))  
  
  
  
Hadji and Allandra wander through the back orchards and gardens, hand in   
hand  
  
  
  
Allandra takes a portable stereo out of a canvas bag, sets it on a branch of   
a banyan tree, and finds a reggae station. So begins a slow, ethereal dance  
  
  
  
Airboat riding through the Okeechobee Swamp. Their telepathic communication   
is crystal clear even over the roar of the propellor and the noise of the   
rest of the Quest Team. They send each other a smile as the wind whips   
Allandra's hair around (Hadji's, of course, is still turbanned)  
  
  
  
  
((Pic from behind two white typical Wal-Mart beach chairs))  
  
Allandra and Hadji walk along the edge of the beach a hundred feet in front   
of the beach chairs while the low tide gently laps at their feet  
  
  
  
Hadji sits alone under a palm tree in meditation mode, his eyes closed, but   
his lips move to the words  
  
  
  
Allandra pulls back the curtain and looks out the living room window at a   
relatively calm evening, the beach and the ocean are nearly still, as is   
Hadji, still meditating outside under the Lone Palm, whose leaves are   
swaying gently in the breeze  
  
  
  
Pushing the curtain back further, Allandra sees a seaplane fly across the   
horizon. Jonny's canoe is floating lazily, ropelessly away.  
  
Allandra calls for Jonny and makes a mad rush for the door. As they run to   
the ocean, Hadji gets up and follows them. They are running so fast in the   
water that Jonny topples onto the boat, and Hadji topples over Allandra and   
the fall into the water. Jonny goes to retie the canoe and Hadji and   
Allandra stay in the water, splashing and dunking each other  
  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, they come in through the kitchen, tracking dirt and salt   
water on the tile and living room carpet  
  
I know this girl made of memories and phrases  
  
Hadji is in the den, writing in a green fake-leather notebook. Allandra is   
at the couch, reading a novel, once in a while looking through Hadji's eyes   
at what he's got so far.  
  
  
  
*Yeah!* Allandra thought. *Janai princess/ambassador, null, Human with   
mother, Human orphan, Human with father, and now engaged/betrothed   
Human/Janai with father*  
  
*I had not even thought of that,* sent Hadji with a laugh. *I was thinking   
metaphorically.*  
  
  
  
*Jah,* sent Allandra. *And NOW I can SEE that dawn*  
  
  
  
*Oh YEAH???* she sent, leering at him with an exaggerated fake madness  
  
  
  
"Waitasec! Waitasec!" Allandra said. She got up and sat beside Hadji and   
rested her hand on his shoulder. With her right hand she took Hadji's pen   
from his hand and tapped him on his turban with it. "Found 'im!"  
  
  
  
Hadji is under the palm tree again, not meditating, but leaning on the tree   
and staring off into space  
  
  
  
((Present, 2021))  
  
The now-grown Allandra and Hadji Singh stand on a balcony at Bangalore   
Palace. Hadji, a stately man of 44, is getting his first gray hairs.   
Allandra, who hasn't physically aged since her 20's due to her Janai   
heritage, is listening telepathically to her seven-year-old daugter Kavita,   
who's trying to help her nine-year-old cousin Rachel cope with the results   
of their VR/Psychic "experiment" which had left Rachel with kinetic and   
field-manipulating powers. She takes Hadji's hand and whispers, "Listen."   
Hadji acknowledges and Allandra keys him into Kavita's and Rachel's   
thoughts, amused but ready to step in if anything goes wrong  
  
  
  
They walk along the Ganges, they get polite namastés from everyone who   
recognizes them and they namasté back  
  
  
  
Later that evening. Use your imagination  
  
  
  
Back to the Ganges. "If you could change any event in your life, what would   
it be?" Hadji asks. "I wouldn't change anything," said Allandra. "I've got   
the perfect life."  
  
  
  
  
They remember at 21, getting married, then they had to live together, with   
all the discovering annoying habits, snoring and perverbial 'soup-slurping'   
that accompanies any marraige  
  
  
  
Series of photos of Allandra and Hadji on their anniversaries and birthdays,   
which in recent years include a beautiful little girl with her daddy's   
brains and her momma's eyes that is the center of their lives  
  
  
  
(flashback)  
Allandra watches with barely contained laughter as Hadji changes a diaper   
for the first time  
  
  
  
Allandra and Hadji are happier than ever as they laugh with Jessie and Jonny   
Quest, Dr. Quest, and Race Bannon over coffee at a café in Old Key West a   
few years ago  
  
  
  
Allandra and Hadji point out different fruit trees to 8-year-old Kavita as   
they walk around the palace grounds. Kavita watches and listens with   
interest  
  
  
  
Allandra receives a notice that the Janai High Council wnts a report on the   
'Teran Situation.'  
  
"Didn't they tell you three hundred years?" asked Dr. Quest.  
  
"They sure did," said Allandra.  
  
  
  
Kavita reads the order. Being half Janai, she has her mother's talent for   
languages.  
  
"Look at this!" Kavita shouts. She points to a section of the data padd and   
highlights it. "It says here you can send your report in the form of a   
recording!"  
  
"All right!" says Allandra.  
  
"Good work!" says Jonny.  
  
"Can y'all teach me Janai?" ten-year-old Rachel asks over her wailing   
two-year-old brother, Roger. Rachel is annoyed that she wasn't able to point   
out the discrepancy.  
  
  
  
Scene goes back to Palm Key, starting over the ocean, traveling up the beach   
and into the living room window showing sixteen-year-old Allandra playing   
the piano with Race while Hadji, Jessie, Jonny and Dr. Quest watch in awe  
  
  
  
*snicker* They got smart. It's tied to a dock on the other side of the   
island  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Hadji and Allandra are at the marker on Key West that   
says, '90 Mises To Cuba.' A strong wind picks up. Allandra's hair again   
whips around her face. Hadji pushes a lock away and kisses her. Allandra   
returns it full force and runs the back of her hand down his cheek, then   
wraps her arms around him, her hands meeting behind Hadji's neck. With one   
hand, Hadji gently tilts Allandra's face upward. With his free hand, he   
pulls her closer. They kiss under a backdrop of a gorgeous sunset of oranges   
and purples  
  
  
  
They are back in the airboat. Allandra's hair is under control in a braid.   
Hadji takes a few steps to cross the boat and comes up behind her, wrapping   
his arms around her waist  
  
  
  
Allandra sets her hands on top of Hadji's and both close their eyes,   
reveling in their bond.  
  
Picture fuzzes, then refocuses to the present, with grown-up Allandra and   
Hadji in the same position. Their reverie is interrupted, however, when   
little Kavita steps onto the balcony and joins them. Kavita leans on   
Allandra, feeling the soft cloth of her mother's sari, and Allandra puts her   
hand on Kavita's shoulder. The three, as a family, enjoys the sunset  
  
:::The End:::  
  
As always, questions and comments are welcome!  
  
Alexandra Charpentier  
alexandrasisko@yahoo.com  
  
--------------------------- ONElist Sponsor ----------------------------  
  
Share your special moments with family and friends- send PHOTO Greetings  
at Zing.com! Use your own photos or choose from a variety of funny,  
cute, cool and animated cards.   
Click Here  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
